Letters to Moscow
by xoxoFromRussiaWithLovexoxo
Summary: My OC, Moscow, is lonely and bored, so he now wants to write letters. Have a heart, and send him a letter. :3 Rated T for language and Russian humor.
1. Chapter 1

Letters to Moscow

**Disclaimer: I have a secret…a dark secret….I….do not own Hetalia in any way, size, shape, or form. But I do own my version of the Moscow OC…I think….. **

**A/N** Ok so, just send in your questions and stuff through the reviews. See what I did there? I'm forcing you to read and review. . I'm going to give a thorough description of my OC first, appearance, personality, friends, etc. I'm trying to make my Moscow as different from the rest as possible. The others seem so…serious. Not fun at all. And just a side note, because I am Russian, I will use some popular Russia anecdotes and phrases and jokes, meaning that the humor will be either mean or just plain stupid. Don't hate though. I didn't invent them, I just wish to share them with the world to make this truly authentic and Russian. Also, I hate Google translate, and I don't have Russian letters on my keyboard, so you get Russian jibberish. Harasho? Ve saglasno? Good, now on with the fic I guess.

***********************************herr derr line thing********************************************

**Human name:** Alexey Braginski

**Nickname:** Alec

**Hair:** shoulder-length, shaggy, blond hair with platinum highlights

**Eyes:** blue-grey, like the ocean

**Languages:** Russian, English, and French.

**Usual clothing:** Long white peacoat with ornate, gold buttons, white dress shirt, black blazer, dark-wash skinny jeans, and long, black fur-trimmed boots.

**Personality:** Moscow is very social, making him extremely talkative. He can ramble all day about random crap if you let him. He loves art and music, and his purpose a lot of the time is to represent the beauty, culture, and achievements of Russia. He is, in a way, Russia's personal trophy-case. Despite his intelligence, he despises politics, and is somewhat useless in battle. After all, he was made to be beautiful and cultured, not to spill blood. Moscow hates cleaning, and can cook, but dislikes it. He gets along with others very well, but sometimes comes across as annoying because of his hyper-activeness. Moscow is very impatient, and whines a lot. He is often lonely because he lives so far from his friends, and this causes him to be extremely clingy. His worst habit is that he constantly touches his hair when he is nervous. He also has a secret love for anime. **(A/N sorry it's long…he has a complex personality .)**

**Love Interest:** Moscow is madly in love with Russia. However, Russia merely sees him as kind of a nuisance; harmless, but annoying. Moscow also has a slight crush on Prussia, which he tries not to acknowledge.

**Friends:** London, Paris, Tokyo, New York, California, France, fem!Russia, fem!France, Austria, Prussia, Madrid, and Poland.

**Enemies:** Washington D.C., Germany (well he doesn't really hate him, he's just terrified of him), China (jealous of China for obvious reasons), Belarus (but he does like male!Belarus), Canada, Lithuania, and Minsk.

**Favorite Occupations:** Karaoke, drinking, going out to the theater, shopping, dancing, sleeping, talking, and writing letters.

**********************************herr derr line***************************************************

**Now for a message from Moscow himself:**

Privet! How are all of you? I'm Moscow! But please, just call me Alec. I hate when people use my formal name. It's so boring, just like D.C. I swear that suka has a giant pole up her butt! Anyways, I've been so lonely lately, and my beloved Ivan never visits me. He's always hiding out in Novosibirsk, but I don't want to go all the way there. Bleen, tam tak holodna. But then again, it gets so hot here in the summer that I sometimes want to go to Siberia. The cold is better than humid heat. When it's so hot, the mushrooms don't grow so I cannot go to the forest and pick them! It sucks! **(A/N lol yeah...in Russia we pick mushrooms in the forest. True story bro.)** Ugh, I'm ranting again….Ivan yells at me for that…but anyways, my loneliness is why I want to write these letters! Paris said its fun, so I'm going to take her word for it. So please, pajalusta, send me some letters. I don't want to talk to my cat anymore…Ya vas lublu! :3

**A/N **So what do you think? Do you guys like my OC? Please read, review, and send in questions and such. I have nothing better to do…But like Moscow, I love you all and appreciate all reviews, even the bad ones. And yes, Moscow will respond even to negative things and rp's. Au revoir and dasvedanya!

~Sasha


	2. Chapter 2

Letters to Moscow

**From: Pasta Loving Masochist**

Dearest Alec,

I feel terrible that I don't talk to you as often as I should...so I think that it is a wonderful idea that you are writing letters! ^^

How are you? It's terribly rainy here, at the moment (nothing new, there...), so I'm stuck inside the house with Arthur. Oh well, maybe the weather will clear up sometime this week.

How's Ivan? I haven't talked to him in quite sometime, either. Although he and England get together often, I don't really talk to him very much. He just seems too busy of a person to bother with me, I guess.

I can't really think of much else to say...other than that we should definitely get together to see a movie at the theatre, or something, to catch up sometime soon. ^^ I look forward to seeing you again.

Warm regards,

London

**To: Pasta Loving Masochist**

Dear London,

Yes, you should talk to me more. I've been so bored lately! Eh, I guess I'm alright. The snow is starting to melt, so everything is slippery and slushy now. I hate going outside because I keep slipping and falling! But then again, I do that even on dry ground…

Hmm, I actually don't really know how Ivan is right now. Usually he lives with me, but nowadays he seems to prefer his house in Siberia. I miss him soooo much!

Yeah, I heard that Putin has been making Ivan do lots of paperwork pertaining to industrialism and political crap. Usually he's more social, but he tends to get very introverted when stressed.

And we should make plans soon! I really want to visit your city soon! It's so beautiful. Write to me again soon!

Love,

Alec

**From: Illusion Fox**

Dear Moscow,

DUDE! LIKE, NO FLIPPIN' WAY! You hate D.C. too? YESSSSS! FINALLY, SOMEONE REALIZES THAT SHE'S NOT A STINKIN' SAINT!

. . . Uhh. . . Was I ranting again? Aw, sorry, man! Anyways, the name's Kate! Kate T. Jones, personification of. . . the totally amazing, kick-ass Garden State of New Jersey! Yeah!

Haha, well, anyway, I just wanted to know how it's going in Russia right now. Me? It's spring time over here~! Ah, I love it, but. . . TOMATO SEASON'S COMING UP AND THAT MEANS WORK FOR ME! Being the Garden State and all, I have to live up to my reputation and stuff and farm like there's no tomorrow in the summertime. And then D.C.'s getting all snobby with her, "Farming is dirty and uncivilized!" act! Gah! I hate it!

But let me get this straight! I am SOOOO NOT jealous of D.C. just because America pays attention to her more! I mean, it's not like I totally love him or anything, so. . . yeah!

Anyways. . . XD What didja do for April Fool's? Heheh. . . I had a LOT of fun that day, and I even teamed up with Hungary for a while. . .

From,

Kate (New Jersey)

**To: Illusion Fox**

Dear Kate,

Oh my god, I despise D.C.! She is such a bitch! She's really pretty, but her personality is hideous. I wish Ivan would drop a nuclear bomb on her, but I don't want Alfred or any nearby states to get hurt. She is so annoying! I swear she's got a giant stick up her ass. She thinks she is so much better than others. Whenever Ivan takes me to world meetings and she happens to be there, she always harasses me to be more involved in politics. But what she doesn't get is that I was never made for politics. I was created to show the beauty and art and culture in Russia. Ivan even said that he doesn't want me in politics dammit! ….Oh good lord, I'm ranting…...again…..XD I could go on all day about how I hate her.

I've never been to New Jersey before, but I really want to go. Your people have badass accents. And you seem a lot cooler than how that show, Jersey Shore, portrays you. And here in Russia, the snow is melting so it's icky and slushy. Bleh.

Dude, D.C. is an idiot. America and many other countries in the world were built upon farming. I mean, plantations and agriculture are a big part of your country's history and current life. Industrialism didn't occur until later. (Yeah, I'm such a history geek lol. Ivan said he wanted me to be all smart and nerdy to impress people .) Pffft here in Russia we still farm. And we pick mushrooms in the forest, but that's a whole different story ..

XD ahaha for April Fool's day, Paris and London convinced me to write a prank love letter to Austria. But, it didn't end well. He took it seriously and keeps sending me music he composed to show his love for me….It's so sweet, and I don't have the heart to tell him it was a prank and that I don't feel that way for him. T.T I'm such a bad person. Haha, well it's been awesome talking to you! Write back soon!

Love,

Moscow

P.S. It's okay to be in love with your country. After all, I'm in love with Ivan. ;)

**A/N **Ah, thank you all for sending letters! I was so shocked so see so many right away. I thought people would think my Moscow is lame. I will try and update as quickly as possible, though I won't have as much time during the week. Once again, thank you! :3

~Sasha


	3. Chapter 3

Letters to Moscow

**From: LuvyousomuchPandasandAnime14**

Dear Alec,

Hi?

I should probably introduce myself,

I'm Aaliyah but you can call me Ali because people get my name wrong...alot. I like Art, Music, Colorguard, Sleep, Social Studies, Cute Things and ,How are you? and Do you play an instrument?

ummmmm,that's all ihave for now. Bye~

Ali

**To: LuvyousomuchPandasandAnime14**

Dear Ali,

Hello! It's very nice to meet you! I love your name. It is so beautiful. I love art and music too! Oh gosh, and sleeping is my hobby. Ivan gets mad at me because I never get up until noon. I like cute things too, especially cats. Ivan's cat is so cute and fat. I cuddle him lots. I'm doing pretty well. Writing these letters is so fun! And how are you my dear? Anything fun happen in life? Yes, I play the piano. I'm no Austria, but I've got some talent. I also sing. Do you have any hobbies? Write soon!

Love,

Moscow

**From: InsanityAintOptional **

Dear Mr. Alec,

H-hi, I'm Wisconsin, one of America's kids/states. You seem very nice, so I t-thought I'd write to you.

P-please write back soon.

Bye!

Sydney Jones, Wisconsin

**To: InsanityAintOptional**

Dear Sydney,

Oh, darling, you don't have to call me "Mr.". Just Alec is fine. I've never been to Wisconsin, but I hear you have excellent cheese! Aww, and you seem so sweet and nice too! Why are you so nervous and stuttering? Don't worry, I won't bite. Well, Russia might, but I won't! It's great to meet you!

Love,

Moscow

**A/N** Thank you for the reviews! I feel so flattered that people actually take the time to send them. Spasibo! :3


	4. Chapter 4

Letters to Moscow

**From:** Illusion Fox

Dear Moscow,

Oh my God! I hate that show! And all those other stupid "reality" shows that are taped in New Jersey! They're so faaaakkkkeeeee! . . . But Jersey Shore is the one I totally despise. We New Jerseyians speak totally fine! Sure we might say "Dude" or "Man" or "like," but at least we're not like Snookie or whatever the chiz her name is!

M-Me? I-I d-do not like America! I mean, he . . . But I . . . *sighs* Oh, who am I kidding, dude? . . . It started during the Revolutionary War, really. I wanted to fight and, like, help out and stuff, but 'Merica said no. He said he couldn't let a girl fight, just like he said to go with the other (girl) states and just hope for the best really. . . . But I was stubborn as well as naive and stupid so I . . . cut off my hair so I looked like a dude. And then I joined the army, actually training with America and my (boy) siblings! But, dude, it was so hard and tough. . . I wasn't a good knifer or anything, and I couldn't trust myself completely with a gun. When I saw how much America was hurt and stuff, I couldn't believe that he actually kept going. He still fought even though food was slim and people were scared. He still fought . . . for the sake of us, man. I still remember now when I vowed back then to always be there for him, like his sidekick. Haha, I guess you could say I'm sorta lovesick, huh?

Well,enough about the mushy stuff for me. What's your story, dude?

Yeah . . . D.C. has gotta like take a chill pill or something. Dude, what if we, like, built a wall around D.C. and THEN you can nuke it! Don't worry 'bout the president, we need a new one anyways. ^^

Ah, Easter was so much fun! I got this really big basket with a HUGE chocolate bunny and stuff! Dude, it was, like, colossal! But then I got a stomach ache and couldn't eat any candy for the rest of the day. . . Uncle Iggy AND Uncle Mattie joined us for Easter dinner! Iggy was so stiff and like unrelaxed and stuff, but that's his usual thing when he comes over. ^^ Uncle Mattie was so nice and sweet as usual, and he even remembered my name! Even thoigh I'm his (secret) sidekick, America always mixes me up with other states. *Sigh* I suppose it's because I look so plain and like bland. . . Oh no! I might be worse than Uncle Iggy's tea! Noooo!

Hey, do you play any video games? Just curious~!

From,

Kate (New Jersey)

**To:** Illusion Fox

Dear Kate,

XD ahaha I remember seeing half of a Jersey Shore episode. I lost many brain cells that day. Then I changed the channel to Nasha Russia (Russian comedy show with skits that make fun of daily aspects of Russian life) and I lost even more brain cells….LOL and I say "like" a lot too. That's why I don't go shopping with Poland anymore. His speech is very contagious.

Boje moi! You are so brave! You have gained every bit of respect I have. Wow, you are just like Mulan! I wish I was that brave….I could never do something like that. I hate war, and fighting. *sigh* The only fighting I'll ever be good at is in criminal stuff, like the bratva. But then again, nothing in this world is legal anymore. But enough of my depressing musings! But my god, you are one major badass! I think it's sweet that you are so loving and supportive of America.

Hmm, my story? Well, I didn't meet Russia until I was already in my teens. I was about 16, physically. Anya (fem!Russia), was the one who raised me. When I first saw him, he had just returned from battle, and he was covered in blood. There was so much sorrow and pain in his eyes! I wanted to be there for him. I wanted to show him that he wasn't alone, and that he was loved. It was so sad, to see such a wonderful man broken and cracked by war and blood. He really is a sweet guy when you get to know him. And so I fell in love with him. But I guess I got too obsessive, so he decided to punish me by making St. Petersburg capitol for a bit. . That bastard. Said I needed to learn the meaning of "boundaries." But yeah, I don't think he will ever love me back. He just thinks I'm a pest…I'm nothing but his personal trophy case…

Yeah, so I'm done with my round of romantic, sad crap. XD haha, I like your idea. You're so nice to your president. And no, I don't play video games. Anya and Ivan won't let me. They say that they don't want me to be "Americanized." -.-

Your Easter sounds fun! I celebrate Orthodox Easter, so ours hasn't occurred yet. But soon, Paris and I might get together to paint eggs. And Ivan is going to make special cakes and stuff. Ironic how he's the manliest, but he's the one that has to cook and clean. Anya is like me, and doesn't do shit XD. Just give Iggy some rum and ask him about his pirate years! That loosens him up. Haha, and ask him to sing a pirate song for you! I did once and it was awesome. …..ugh…I hate Canada….He annoys me with his "I'm so adorable and sweet! Maple!" act! I didn't even know he existed until a few days ago! And whenever he's in the room, Prussia never even looks at me…just at Canada….Wait, why am I bringing up Prussia? Why am I rambling? D: Anyways, write soon!

Love,

Moscow

P.S. But your personality itself makes you stand out so much! Maybe you should dye your hair pink or something. XD Then you won't be like Iggy's tea.

**From:** black-misty-sky

Ki Ora Moscow

It's me New Zealand!

You do know who I am right?, god damn it no one ever recognizes me! They think I'm some little island belonging to the Roo Rooter Australia. But I'm my own country damn it!

I still can't believe America has no idea who I am even after all I've done for him.

Anyway, I'm bored so I thought I'd right to you and see what it's like all they say over there in Russia!

It's getting cold over here man! It's going into winter and we haven't even had summer yet! It's been so cold all year and I haven't been able to go to the beach everyday like I normally do!

From what I hear Moscow is very beautiful, I hope to visit one day and see for myself.

Talk to ya soon mate!

New Zealand

**To:** black-misty-sky

Dear New Zealand,

Hey there! Of course I know who you are! I mean, I don't know that much about you, but I know who you are. Haha, America still doesn't remember you? ….Actually, I'm not surprised. He barely remembers his own brother!

Thank you for the compliment! My city is very lovely! And here in Russia it's pretty good. It's still really cold, but it stopped snowing. Everyone is preparing for Orthodox Easter, so the whole city is covered with painted eggs and such. It's so pretty! I love springtime because then I can import daffodils and tulips from other countries to decorate my home. Wild berries also start to appear, so I often go out with the citizens to the forest to pick them and make jam.

You are lucky. At least you have beautiful beaches! We have lakes and the Black Sea, but it isn't the same. Hmm I find it ironic how your country is getting colder, while I Russia, the overall temperature and weather in each season keeps heating up. Global warming is very strange. I wish I could go to your country. It sounds so awesome there! Well, write to me again soon!

Love,

Moscow

**A/N** Thanks again for reviews! And btw I don't actually hate Canada. I adore him! XD I hate the PruCan pairing though, but because it's so popular I figured that I would make Moscow jealous of Mattie. Same way he's jealous of China because of RoChu.


	5. Chapter 5

Letters to Moscow

**From: InsanityAintOptional**

D-dear Alec,

O-ok. I j-just didn't want to be r-rude.

Y-yeah, I think my cheese is p-pretty good, b-but Cali says h-hers is better. I d-don't think so.

T-thanks. I d-don't know w-why I s-stutter so much, it j-just happens. Y-you seem real d-different from your D-Dad. A-all the o-other states say he's s-scary, e-especially A-Alaska, b-but you seem n-nice.

B-bye,

Sydney Jones, Wisconsin

**To: InsanityAintOptional**

Dear Syd,

Awwww well I appreciate the politeness. And pffffft Cali is such a liar. Lol I adore her, but she needs to stick to movies and Hollywood. Cheese seems to be more of your thing.

Is stuttering like a nervous habit for you? Cus I have nervous habits too! My main bad habit is constantly touching my hair. I don't know why, but whenever I start getting anxious or stressed, I right away start twirling and touching my hair. Haha, it pisses Ivan off so much. He says that my habit annoys him.

Speaking of Ivan, he's not my dad….if he was…that would be really creepy considering the feelings I have for him. Aw, Ivan's not that scary…Ok he can be a little intense, but I guess I just don't notice it anymore. I mean, the way he is isn't a surprise considering how horrible and bloody his history was. If I had to go through that, I'd be a total loon too! Ick I'm rambling again! Haha, that's another bad habit I have….. Awww and I think you're really nice too!

Love,

Moscow

**From: LuvyousomuchPandasandAnime14**

Dear Alec,

Thank you, I like my name too but its name after a singer i never listen to so. I absolutely love Bunnies! They're so plush, soft and adorable, especially when the op around and give bunnies kisses. Oh,me? I doing great, thanks for asking!

Oh, I made a poem and sent it to the Ptsa and it got accept and they want me to read it at some poerty house, everyone is so proud of me. My Hobbies are listening to music, writing, drawing and have fun basically.

Thanks For Answering My Letter,

Love,

Ali

**To: LuvyousomuchPandasandAnime14**

Dear Ali,

Oh I've heard of that singer! I saw a movie with her in it. The movie was called "Queen of the Damned". It was awesome. AWWWWWW I love bunnies! They are so squishy and cute! I also loooooove chinchillas! Everytime they hop around or twitch their ears I die from cuteness.

I love poetry! Oh my god, now I really want to see that poem you wrote! I also love music and art and stuff. I also love dancing, talking, and…drinking…..pfffft I'm just like Russia. XD

Love, Moscow

**A/N** Ack, I'm sorry I haven't updated in so long! I love all the reviews btw! Please forgive my laziness!


	6. Chapter 6

Letters to Moscow

**From: Illusion Fox**

Dear Alec,

^^ Haha, at least Mulan knew what she was doing when she fought. Still, I can't say that I totally suck with a rifle. :)

Dude, the last time I tried getting noticed, flippin' POLAND was helping me. He's, like, pretty awesome and stuff, but I agree with you when you say he's, like, contagious. XD He stuffed me into this really frilly and pink dress and then tried to curl my (out of control) wavy dark brown hair. The outcome . . . was, like, NOT pretty, man. Rhode Island and I laugh about it all the time. Ah, good times. . .

You know Hungary? Sure, she's pretty, like, fun to be around and she totally got me into yaoi but. . . I hate how they (I mean her and some of the other states) try pairing America with . . . w-with . . . with Uncle Iggy! ;A; I hate it! A-America likes chicks, too, right? C'mon, dude! Heck, they try to pair EVERYONE with America! And he's not even an uke either! *continues to rant*

Oh, sorry, I just. . . got a little worked up, huh? XD Just to get back at Hungary (because I specifically told her before that America should not be paired with ANYONE), I tried pairing Switzerland and Austria together, but. . . Well, long story short, DO NOT MESS WITH AUSTRIA. A VERY ANGRY HUNGARIAN WITH A FRYING PAN WILL COME AND HURT YOU.

Oh~! Your love story is so cute! I mean, at least your not NEARLY as bad as Belarus, right? :)

Heh. Why'd you start talking about Prussia all of the sudden, hmmmm? Is somebody a little jealous of my Uncle Mattie? Awww, don't worry~! I'm sure Prussia will get over the little crush with Mattie~! I should know because Mattie is . . . very oblivios when it, like, comes to romance. Alaska's been crushing on him ever since, like, what? Forever? Yeah, that sounds about right. . .

Ugh! That stupid tomato-growing Italian! He's bested my crops AGAIN! Nyaaa! Like, my tomatoes will never be as good as his! Grrr. . . I'll have to ask him how he grows them so well. . .

Today, America and I were walking in a park, since it was my turn to hang out with him. (Yeah, we seriously have to take turns each day to hang out with him. Waiting for 50 days sucks! Well, technically 51 because off that bitchy capital of ours. . .) I could tell that he was thinking about something else. Even though his mouth was talking about Mcdonald's and stuff, he was just . . . really spacey. It wasn't, like, like him, dude. When I asked him what was wrong, he just looked down at (I'm shorter than him . . . 5th smallest state, remember?) me. But then he got all smiley again, and he ruffled my hair while giving me a (sadly, it was only to be taken friendly) hug. I think one of the other states had said that he was trying to clean out the old storage room. I guess I'll have to just, like, check it out myself. . .

With (Better than Romano's) tomatoes,

Kate

**To: Illusion Fox**

Dear Kate,

AHAHAHAHAHA you actually let Poland give you a makeover? Oh gosh, that's the worst thing you can do! You see, he only does what he thinks is attractive (pink and ruffles and shit). He doesn't take into consideration your body type or facial structure or personality. I'd suggest you ask Paris or Rome for a makeover next time. Those two are pro at fashion.

Aha, I admit, I'm a yaoi addict too. Tokyo got me into it. Wait…Iggy and Alfred? O.o No….just no. Honestly, Iggy belongs with France. I think those two can relate more because their histories are so closely intertwined. Yea, I can so see those two as a couple. Well, once Iggy stops pmsing all the time.

Awww, Swissy and Austria? How cute! Those two would be adorable together. Lol, Hungary's pissed at me right now for the April Fool's day prank. Well, also cus I still haven't told Austria it was all a prank. . (I'm such a bad person T.T). Yea, I remember back in WW2 when Prussia was living with me and Ivan, he would always complain about Hungary and talk about how scary she was. Now I know why he's scared crapless of her….

Oh no I was no where near Belarus level. I'm not spawn of Satan . I just got a little too obsessive and clingy, and Ivan didn't appreciate it….pfffffft I'm not jealous of Canada….huh, Prussia always ends up in my conversations one way or another….and I'm not jealous of Canada!...haha, Alaska likes maple boy? Huh, didn't see that one coming.

Romano won't tell you nothing. I suggest you talk to Spain or Madrid. They taught Romano everything he knows. Plus, Spain is super nice and doesn't care about "secret recipes" and stuff.

Yeah, every country has a storage room where they keep their stuff from the past. Ivan doesn't go near his. It makes him more depressed than usual. London and I once went through Iggy's storage room. It was so cool! There was so much pirate stuff! I was in heaven. To think that Iggy used to be a sexy, badass pirate is very shocking. But yeah, America probably saw some sad memories in his storage room. Don't worry, with his optimistic personality he'll probably be back to normal soon.

Love,

Moscow

**From: black-misty-sky**

Ki Ora Moscow

Oh you really know me! YES! Thank god! 'cause it would have been damn awkward if ya hadn't. Yep, I'm afraid half of the time America has no idea who I am, but it's okay I'm used to it. Actually things have gotten a lot better recently. More people have begun to notice me since I hosted the Rugby World Cup last year.

Ah that was fun, I got to have a bunch of other countries over for a good old barbie and show then some good old' Kiwi culture. Then I got to rub it in that Roo Rooter Australia's face when I beat him! Always a bonus.

Sorry mate, I sure you don't wanna hear me ramble on, so let's move on.

Oh wow Moscow does sound very pretty. Hmmmm hey I've always wondered, but is it you guys have Orthodox Easter and Orthodox Christmas? If its offensive that I don't know this sorry, but I'm just a little curious.

You should come down here for a visit some time. You can bring Russia if you want. I'll be happy to show you around and if you become too much of a hassle I can always put you to work on the farm. You can have a true Kiwi meat pie, and you could help me with the sheep. We got so many of the damn buggers, 4x our own population. Up to you mate, but if ya want the offers out there.

Ugh gotta go, that bloody Australia is pounding down my door. Something about wanting to go out for a beer. Bloody Aussie, I beat he just wants me to help him fix something.

New Zealand

**To: black-misty-sky**

Dear New Zealand,

Haha, it's better than with Canada. I just discovered his existence merely weeks ago. And America would forget his own head if it wasn't attached to his neck.

Oh, the rambling is fine! I do it all the time. I find it quite difficult to stop talking once I've started. Naw, its not offensive. Yeah, we celebrate Christmas and Easter on different days. However, we still have the same beliefs as all other Christian religions.

A visit would be awesome! And I'm sure Ivan would love it. He loves warm places and beaches and such. I don't mind working on the farm, especially with animals. And I love sheep, they are adorable! Smelly, but adorable. Well have fun with Australia!

Love,

Moscow


	7. Chapter 7

Letters to Moscow

**A/N: Oh gosh, I'm so so so sorry for not updating in so long. I've just been super busy with school and life. Then I got my laptop taken away so that was a bummer. Thank you so much for reviewing! Maybe I can possibly make the "happy go lucky" Moscow OC become popular with the rest of the world. Lol and I wouldn't mind fanart on Deviantart. . . hint hint, nudge nudge. Yeah but that's probably not gonna happen. . I don't deserve fanart. I haven't updated fast enough for it. Anyways, again, Im so sorry. This shall be a long chappie with all the letters. **

**From: LuvyousomuchPandasandAnime14**

Hi!

Thanks for answering my letters,I really appreciate it. Oh here's my Poem:

Diversity

I walk through school

like a maze

Seeing different people all around me

I sit and wonder

Why are we all different to each other?

But then it hit me

Diversity

Is the bring of different people

Which makes everyone so special?

To Everyone else

No clones

No copies

JUST ORIGINAL PEOPLE!

I hope you like it

With Bunnies and Music

Ali~

**To: LuvyousomuchPandasandAnime14**

Dear Ali,

Oi blin! I love your poem! You must keep writing! You're very good. I myself love to write poetry. One of my lovers was Pushkin, a famous Russian poet. He loved me and wrote me so many poems. It was truly heartbreaking when he died…..But anyways, I like your poem!

Love,

Moscow

**From: black-misty-sky**

Ki Ora Moscow

I do feel sorry for Canada sometimes, the amount of times he gets mistaken for America is ridiculous. Then again, the exact same thing happens with me and Australia. I swear, I got so pissed when people came to my country for the RWC and thought they were in AUSTRALIA! I actually punched America, but then I felt bad so I gave him a beer. Anyway, but it's not as bad for me as Australia doesn't have near as many enemies as America, and we tend to have the same alliances, so anyone that hates him enoughto k attack me thinking I'm him hates me as well. So I can hit them back without guilt :) Actually, I'm trying to build up my international relations again. I've rebuilt my relationship with France after the whole bombing thing, and I've become friends with Turkey and we've pretty much gotten over the grudges from ANZAC day. So yeah I think things are slowly getting better :)

Oh wow, that's awesome. Russia really does sound like a great place to visit. I would come over more often if we weren't on opposite side of the world :( I'll tell you what, you visit me and I'll be sure to visit you in return :)

YAY! This'll be totally awesome! I can teach you to shear the sheep and we'll have a blast! We can go on lots of hikes in my beautiful scenery and national parks! Only around 30% of my land I actually lived on, the rest is actually mountains, national parks and wild life reserves. Oh, and then we can spend a couple of days at the beach! And we can actually go for walks on the beach in the beings if you want. I'll show you all the reason why I'm better then that Roo Rooter Australia! Make sure you bring Russia, I'm sure he'd have a great time! You and Russia are always welcome :)

Have fun, with Australia! Ha I wish! We have known each other our whole lives, and I pretty much know everything there is to know about the guy. He's just so annoying at times, and sometimes I really want to hit him (which I do) but he always has my back. We are rivals, and always will be, and we compete in pretty much EVERYTHING. We are always teasing the other and trying to put the other down, but that doesn't mean I hate him! I mean... I just... ahh... Well... You see... I sorta... Oh god why is this so hard! Well, I kinda, have a crush on him. Have for as long as I can remember. But it's just so damn frustrating! I mean, he can get so annoying with his drawly accent and his loud mouth boasting, but those are also the things I really like about him. He makes me really happy, but at the same time he can piss me off so much! Like I said we are rivals, always have been and always will be, and half of me wants things to stay that way, but the other really wants us to be more. I think he feels the same way, I don't know. Ugh! I don't k ke what to do. Sorry for pinning this all on you Moscow, you probably don't have time for this. I'll try and make my letters shorter and stop putting my problem on you.

Oh, Australia really did want to have a beer. We ended up watching Rugby and it was... nice.

New Zealand.

**To: black-misty-sky**

Dear New Zealand,

Your home sounds so beautiful! I love hiking and the mountains! I'm just kinda scared of heights…..Haha, you'd think that because Ivan jumps out of plane's without a parachute his capital would be just as fearless? Lol nope! But I love nature, trees, and the ocean! So calm and peaceful. I've never been to Aussie's home, but I don't think I would want to. From what I've heard, it's super crowded, with so many people! I'd definitely prefer a getaway at your place! Oh and Russia would love to come. He's already packing! And now he's nagging at me to pack…..but I usually don't pack until last minute! Oh and by the way, do you have kangaroos in New Zealand? Or is that just Australia?

Aw, I think you and Aussie would make such an adorable couple, da! Your relationship with him kind of reminds me of how I am with St. Petersburg, except for the fact that I'm not attracted to him. I think you should go for it and tell him how you feel. Otherwise, you'll be stuck in that awkward friend phase forever! Oh, and it's not a problem. I love giving advice! The various dramas of different countries fascinates me! Eh, I'm like Tokyo. Always having to know everything going on with everyone. But anyways, you should confess your feelings to him. I'm sure he'll love you back.

Love,

Moscow

**To: Illusion Fox**

Dear Alec,

XD Well, there was this OTHER time that someone did a make-over on me, and that was China. To be honest, . . . it wasn't that bad, really. He dressed me up in all these cute costumes~! You know, like anime costumes and stuff! He had to force some panda ears on me once, but, other than that, it went pretty smoothly. Too bad the clothes were expensive as hell. n_n Hmm, I really don't know Paris well, so I guess I have to be meeting more people, huh?

Wait . . . You. Like. FrUK? . . . .

...

...

...

FINALLY! FINALLY SOMEONE REALIZES THAT FRUK IS WAYYYYYYYYYY BETTER THAN USUK! FINALLY! Okay, who's up for some epic picture taking? :D XD And yes, Hungary can be very scary if she wants to. Also, Liechtenstein kinda got mad at me for pairing them together, but she didn't do much about it.

Dude, Romano is so touchy! I walked up to his house (Italy wasn't there), and I knocked on it, right? So he opens it, barks a "What the hell do you want?" and glares at me. So I asked him, "Can you show me how to grow tomatoes better?" And... then he slammed the door in my face. I blame Jersey Shore for him being so mean to me.

My God, it's hard to believe that Romano was raised by such a nice guy like Spain. Spain's so much more friendlier and easy going. Sure, he talked A LOT, but it was better than that bastard Italian. Thanks for the advice~!

OH EHM GEE. DUDE, I HEARD FROM NEW YORK, WHO HEARD FROM DELAWARE, WHO HEARD FROM PENNSYLVANIA, WHO HEARD FROM NORTH CAROLINA, WHO HEARD FROM SOUTH CAROLINA, WHO HEARD FROM VIRGINIA THAT D.C. CONFESSED TO AMERICA! O.o Well, I'm not so sure it's true though since Virginia's been pissed at D.C. so yeah... XD

Speaking of D.C., I think I learned why she's so uptight... In the war of 1812, England burned her down—like literally. The original White House was in flames. It must've taken a lot to rise back up ever since that. I think she's just scared that someone will blow her up again, so she really wants to reinforce the government. T.T Still, it doesn't give her the right to be pushing us around.

With Awesomeness(Hehe, reminds you of anyone~?),

Kate

**To: Illusion Fox**

Dear Kate,

Holy shit your letters are long. XD lol well I admit, China's fashion sense is adorable. I'm jealous of him though….Ivan likes China so much…..but he always ignores me. China doesn't know how good he has it! I want to hate him, but I can't. China's too nice...And I like his food. XD Omg, and I love anime. Tokyo and I always cosplay. And you'd like Paris. She's super nice. And she isn't a perv like France.

I love FrUk! I think they would be better together because they would understand each other more because of their similar age and their history. Plus, Iggy, like, raised America. So UsUk is kinda creepy….Awww and Lichtenstein is so cute! I personally think she has a crush on Switzy…

Bahaha I love Romano. He's actually really fun to be around, well when he's in an okay mood. And when he doesn't hate you. Italy is also super sweet. Hell, both of those Italians are awesome! Yea, I don't get how Romano can be so….cynical after being raised by Toni. He's so nice and Madrid says he's a real push-over. But Romano is a tsundere, so what can ya expect?

WAIT WHAT! WHAT DID DC CONFESS TO HIM? WAS IS A LOVE CONFESSION? HOLY GUVNO! Ai;VBUASKNUBC jlhknshcasv dzk –dies-

Anyways, so Ivan is trying to make an alliance with Egypt. And he wants me to marry the guy. -.- I mean, he's cool and all, and has a cool history, but he's so…idk. And I'm just a capitol! It's not my job to marry other countries! Is that even allowed? Stupid Ivan. And he knows I'm in love with him! Yet still, he's deliberately making me marry some idiot! Dammit, what should I do? This is tearing me up inside….

1812…that was not a good year…..DC may have had her house burned down, but I was burned alive…Yeah, Napoleon and his army burned 3/4's of my body that year in a war against Ivan…..He still hasn't forgiven France for that. I don't really blame France though. I mean, you gotta do what the boss tells you to. Paris is still my best friend and all, but France and I haven't been very close ever since….I try not to think about it too much though. It's not good to linger on past grudges. DC needs to learn how to forgive and forget.

D: Why must you keep reminding me of that damn Prussia?

With Hamburgers and Capitalism (ha see what I did there!)

Moscow

**From: Himawari-chan**

Dear Alec,

It's me, MIR! Yeah, yeah, most people don't really care about my existence that much because I'm only a former Space station... Any way, how's Life been treating you? I've been "retired" , as ISS says, for a while now so I've been being all... Well, you know? *cough*Lazy*COUGH* Reading, writing, dancing, singing, and occasionally going ice-skating with Canada. He's a very sweet country, always so polite when I visit! If only America and DC were more like him!

Also, You knew Sovi, yes? Сестра Ukraine keeps telling me that he is a major reason Ivan's a bit loopy. I see why you love Ivan so much. Shhhh! I love him, too, but Sovi would probably disapprove if I ever told him. Keep that a secret between us, yes? I'd be sad if word got out, considering... Pffft, never the less I have nothing to lose really, if you DID tell anyone! That aside, I think I'll be going back to sleep. I tried to teach stupid DC how to cook real food and she failed, so now I have a terrible head-ache from her babbling and complaining.

Good bye for now!

~MIR

**To: Himawari-chan**

Dear MIR,

Holy damn I haven't heard from you in a while! Aww and I care about your existence! I've been good I guess. Russia wants to make an alliance with Egypt. And, he wants me to freaking marry Egypt! Like, wtf! He's the country! That's his job! I think he's just being an ass to me though because he wants me out of his hair…..says that I'm an "irritating, love-struck idiot who doesn't know meaning of boundaries." -.- Bastard. Why am I in love with him?

….Canada…stupid Canada…..always taking Prussia's attention…-cough- ahem I mean, um, uh….NOTHING. . Oh and I love to dance! Spain and Madrid are teaching me to salsa!

It's good that you love Ivan too! He needs to know that people do care about him! Hmm, I always thought he was slightly insane because of his childhood. You know, cause of the Tartar Yoke and everything. I mean, I've been through all the shit with him, as his capitol and all, but I'm still perfectly sane….maybe it's cus Anya (fem!Russia) raised me. And yes, I'll keep your secret from Sovi. Well I hope you sleep well! Dasvedanya!

Love,

Moscow

**A/N Okay I'm done at last! And I know, I promised some Russian anecdotes and humor. So here you go. It sounds better in Russian though . Oh, and so you understand the humor, you must know that a stereotype we have of Finnish people is that they are very slow. Not in the head, just in general slow.**

**(2 men talking)**

**Man 1: **_**What's with that big crowd standing over there?**_

**Man 2: **_**Oh, that's the Finnish running. **_

**Yeah, I know it isn't very funny….but I like it for some reason.**


	8. Chapter 8

Letters to Moscow

**A/N Okay yay new chapter! I like to have at least 2 letters in each chapter, just so you all know. And also, just so you all know how I myself imagine Moscow to look like, well I kinda want him to look like Viscount Druitt from Black Butler. Idk, I can't see him looking different. Druitt's character design just fits my OC so well. Haha yeah random rambling from the author. Feel free to scroll down. **

**From: Pasta Loving Masochist**

Dearest Alec,

Oh my word, I am so sorry about not writing back! ;; You see, I've been

helping Dublin City with some things, and I've barely any time to think! He

and England both have been making me do political paperwork as if there were

no tomorrow!

Sigh, all excuses aside, I'm sorry about not writing back. But I'm sure you

know how it is being overworked by other countries, including your very own. I

can't even remember the last time England has given me a day off...

I would love to come visit you! I find your architecture absolutely stunning!

I also love the people and the land, and your language is beautiful. I tried

to learn Russian sometime back, but failed, miserably. '

So, I heard from Paris that you like FrUk...? Honestly, I don't dissaprove of

it, but I don't like it very much either. I just don't like the thought of my

father sleeping with my best friend's father, you know?

Speaking of that frog of a country, I had to call the law on him the other

day. He was running around my city in nothing but his pants (and by pants, I

mean underwear). What? What would you do if France was running around YOUR

city half naked? Sometimes I wonder how he and Paris are even related.

It's awful weird having countries for parents, because most capitals just

"appear" instead of being conceived and born. And yes, in case you didnt know,

the bloody git England is my father, even if he acts as immature around me as

a five year old. You wouldn't Think him to be my father, though, because we

look about the same age...I'm often being mistaken as his slightly younger

sister...

I have a question related to the subject, actually. You see, not many capitals

are real biological children of their countries, (Paris and I are a few of

them,) so I was wondering, are you and Russia related in any way? Or if not,

did he just happen to find you? I'm sorry if it's a dumb question, I was just

curious.

I better go, I still have paperwork from Dublin to do...and since I don't have

a clever way to close the letter, goodbye!

Warm Regards,

London

**To: Pasta Loving Masochist**

Dear London,

London, it's so nice to hear from you! Haha, I missed you. It's fine I understand. Paperwork doesn't do itself. Boje moi, the only reason I have time to even write letters is because we don't have that much drama going on here in Russia, so that means less paperwork.

Haha, you actually tried to learn Russian? I'm impressed! It's one of the hardest languages in the world! Though I admit, learning English was pretty challenging. Oh and thank you for the compliments! Oh flatter me too much! I love your land as well! Lovely cities, exciting history, the music! And your accent is amazing….I want your accent. By the way, London, I hope you don't mind but, because Iggy always does magic and stuff, is Hogwarts real? Or something like it?

Haha yes, I'm a FrUk fan. I just think they'd go well together and be able to understand each other in a way that others can't, considering how close their histories are. England's your dad? Ah, I see. Yeah, that would be creepy to see a parent with the parent of a best friend.

Hmm, I actually wouldn't mind seeing Francey over here half-naked. I mean, in the summer, it gets really hot so most of my citizens are always walking around shirtless. Even the old, wrinkly men! –shudder shudder twitch twitch- Plus, Francis has always been good about keeping his hands off me. Though I doubt he would come running to my city. Russia still hates him because of the whole 1812 Napoleon incident…I mean, I've forgiven him because I understand that when the boss tells you to do something you have to do it, but Ivan likes to hold grudges…

Actually Russia and I aren't related. That would be pretty awkward, because I'm in love with him…I just appeared, and Ivan was out fighting so Anya (fem!Russia) raised me instead. I didn't even meet Ivan until I was in my teens. They say I look more like France then any of them actually.

Well have fun with your paperwork. Write to me soon!

Love,

Moscow

**From: HetaliaLover123**

Dear Alec

hello im Moscow but im a girl anyways i see that you are answering letters so

im sending you one just asking why do you hate Canada hes not that bad uhhh

sorry its short its to early for me to think right now the next one will be

longer bye

From femMoscow

**To: HetaliaLover123**

Dear Other Moscow,

ZOMG I HAVE A GIRL VERSION THAT'S SO AWESOME I NEVER KNEW! –happy dance- I feel so cool now. ^^ It's so nice to meet you! What's your name? Are you related to Ivan and Anya, or did they just find you like me? What do you look like? Omg you hate mornings too? WE MUST BE TWINS! Haha, sorry I tend to get overexcited at times….I never knew I had a girl version! ^^ This really makes me happy for some reason.

Uh, Canada. He's so annoying….always all "innocent" and useless…..everyone loves him for no reason….and whenever he appears Prussia right away ignores me…Even Ivan likes him more than me…says that I'm "clingy, whiny, loud, and don't know meaning of boundaries." And Prussia always talks about those damn pancakes! I mean, what's so great about them? I think they taste kind of nasty honestly. I prefer blinchiki. And all Prussia thinks about is "Canada this" and "Canada that"…stupid albino….-blush- Um, not that I care! I don't care what Prussia thinks….heh….

Well anyways, sorry bout the ranting! It's great to meet you! Dasvedanya!

Love,

Alec


	9. Chapter 9

Letters to Moscow

A/N Again, Im so sorry I don't update. –hides behind pillow fort- T.T Don't kill me. Ive had tons of exams at school, but its summer now. I promise to update more. Please forgive me!

From: Illusion Fox

Dear Alec,

Waaaaaahhhh! This is so late! Sorry, dude! 'Merica wanted us to start preparin' for the 4th of July. Apparently, he told England that this year's 4th of July would be so "totally frickin' awesome" that England would be able to see fireworks from his house. (Yeah, I sorta blew up the roof of the house cuz the fireworks were too close to the fireplace but whatever.)

Anyways, it turns out that D.C. confessed her love about France to America. HAHAHA! Can you believe that? FRANCE? I know that our president said that France was one of our greatest allies but WOW! XD I don't know what America said after that, but whatever it was, it got D.C. as mad as hell.

...I saw America's old pictures when he was a cowboy. Let's just say I had too many nosebleeds and not enough of tissues...

Egypt? Seriously? Dude, that frickin' horrible! Here's my epic American/New Jerseyian plan! Okay, first run away to Italy, but stay away from Italians because they're contagious. Next, kidnap the cast of Jersey Shore and bring them back to Russia where he can trade them instead of you! It's brilliant!

Love,

Kate

To: Illusion Fox

Dear Kate,

4th of July sounds like it's gonna be awesome! Haha, mind if I sneak over? I love fireworks! ….You blew up the roof? XD Dude, that is amazing!

WTF FRANCE? asdkflhASKLDJHsqnka HOW? I mean, France is great and all, but he's still France! D.C. and France…that has got to be the most terrifying pairing in the world. I think I need a moment to recover from the shock.

…..I think you should send me those pictures….just sayin…..Hehe I get the same reaction when I see pictures of Ivan in his navy uniform. It's beautiful. .

Your plan is so bomb! I love it. Right now I'm still trying to convince Ivan to stop considering marrying me off like some 15th century maiden. Anya is too. Hmm, maybe I should try to convince Putin instead, seeing as how Ivan only listens to him. But if that doesn't work, then Italy here I come!

Love,

Moscow

From: LuvyousomuchPandasandAnime14

Dear Moscow,

Thank you, I'm really glad you like my poem. I usually sory my own original stories tho but my favorite poet is Maya Angelou, I love her poems.

With Bunnies and Music,

Ali

To: LuvyousomuchPandasandAnime14

Dear Ali,

Your welcome! I love the meaning behind it! Hmm, personally, my favorite poet is Edgar Allen Poe. His poems are so dark and captivating! I love his short stories as well.

Love,

Moscow


	10. Chapter 10

Letters to Moscow

**From: HetaliaLover123**

it ok that you talk a lot idc also Russia found me and like you im in love with him hes so drop dead sexy

well i have long silver hair, dark blue and purple eyes they change color, brow skin idk were i got it from, and im tall

lol i see someones jealous of an Canadian ώ unlike you i like him and think hes adorable America is the one i find annoying he thinks hes the hero and soooo loud i hate it sometime i just wont to sew his mouth shut

i saw that blush you like Prussia awww how cute ώ

From femMoscow

**To: HetaliaLover123**

Dear fem!Moscow

You love Russia too? …I have competition then. Haha I'm kidding. Ivan is too in love with China to even look at either of us. Hmm…idk, something about Canada just pisses me off. I actually like America, sort of. He's loud, but he is a nice guy when you get to know him. About Prussia….well I have a little crush on him. I respect him, and his history. He may be an ex-nation now, but he still manages to stay so powerful, and still acts like he's the shit. Plus he's nice to me all the time.

Love,

Moscow

**From: InsanityAintOptional**

D-dear Alec,

Y-you're welcome...T-thanks... I-I agree, b-but C-Cali doesn't like to l-listen to me. T-hanks again...

Y-yeah, kinda... Oh.

I-I'm sorry! I j-just a-assumed he w-was your d-dad cause m-most of the t-time, that's h-how it is w-with c-cities and states and s-stuff.

B-by the way, I-I'm sorry for not w-writing in a while... A-all us s-states have been b-busy with p-preparing for the F-Fourth of J-July, and for P-Presidential elections.

T-thanks.

B-bye,

Sydney Jones, Wisconsin

**To: InsanityAintOptional**

Dear Sydney,

Yea, Ivan isn't my dad. Anya actually found me in the snow, then raised me. I didn't meet Ivan until I was a teenager, because he was always so busy fighting in wars and rarely came home. I heard Fourth of July went great! I could see the fireworks all the way from my house!

Love,

Moscow

**From: Salamence Girl**

Look. I know we haven't seen each other in a good light for almost a century, but could we please put things in the past?

It's good to know your boss no longer plans on nuking me.

Rudy G. "New York City" Jones

(P.S.: Please become one with... Major League Baseball. I could use another Mega City to talk to, you know.)

**To: Salamence Girl**

Dear Rudy,

Alright. I want to stop all the arguments too. Time to bring in some positivity, ya know? Yeah, Im happy about that too. I actually like your house a lot. It's pretty and Broadway musicals are awesome. **(A/N :3 I actually just got back from New York. It was amazing.) **

Love,

Moscow

p.s. I would, but Ivan hates baseball. He prefers soccer. :/

**A/N ….yeah I haven't updated in months. I am really sorry about that. I just got really lazy over the summer, and I had a lot of homework. Feel free to shoot me T.T**


End file.
